


Sleepover In My Brother's Room

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Little Brothers, Nightmares, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Siblings, Sleepovers, Young Regulus Black, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: In which Regulus has nightmares and goes to sleep in Sirius' room.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Series: Challenges [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Sleepover In My Brother's Room

Sirius had just rolled onto his side when he heard a quiet sniffling. Yawning and raising his head to look towards the doorway, he sat up when he saw Regulus with his blanket in hand. "What's wrong?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes blearily.

"I had a nightmare," Regulus mumbled, trying to hide his tears.

Sirius yawned and motioned for him to come over. Regulus stumbled forward, almost tripping over his blanket and did his best to climb onto Sirius' bed. Sirius rolled his eyes and dragged Regulus up by his arm.

"Can I sleep here?" Regulus asked, his grey eyes wide with hope.

Sirius shrugged and muttered, "Sure. Just remember if you try to kick me in your sleep, I'm kicking you off the bed."

"Okay," Regulus said quickly, placing the blanket on the bed and lying on top of it. To Sirius' amusement, he rolled around and wrapped himself inside it. Only his face was visible over the top. "Now that I'm a burrito, I won't kick you."

"You look like you're a shawarma, actually," Sirius said, chuckling at the sight. He wrapped his arm around Regulus' waist and pulled him away from the edge of the bed. "Go to sleep."

Regulus hummed appreciatively as Sirius closed his eyes. After a few minutes of silence, Regulus cleared his throat. Sirius groaned and rolled over to face him. "What is it, now?"

"I can't move my hands."

"Keep them there," Sirius ordered, but Regulus' lower lip jutted out in petulance. "Fine!" Sirius tugged on the blanket a little to free his six-year-old brother's arms. "You happy now?"

"Yup." Regulus beamed as he snuggled into the blanket and closed his eyes.

Sirius had just closed his eyes when Regulus began squirming beside him. Raising his hand to run it over his face, Sirius asked, "What's wrong _now?"_

"I need to go…"

"Merlin! Fine," Sirius growled and grabbed the corner of the blanket. He yanked it roughly, and Regulus rolled off the bed and fell onto his bottom with a soft thud. "Go!"

"It's dark out there," Regulus whispered, his eyes wide and filling with tears.

Sirius almost screamed in frustration, but he knew Regulus wouldn't budge until he went to the toilet with him. So, he walked Regulus there and waited impatiently for him to wash his hands and be done with it.

Finally, when they returned to Sirius' room and slid under the blankets, Sirius said, "Now, don't disturb me, okay?"

"Okay." Unfortunately, just a few minutes later, Regulus poked Sirius' shoulder repeatedly and whispered, "Siri? Are you awake?"

Sirius tried to keep his eyes shut, but Regulus was too stubborn for his own good. "What. Do. You. Want?"

"I'm bored and I can't sleep. Play with me."

"I know. Whoever goes to sleep first gets the other's pudding tomorrow," Sirius said.

Regulus immediately closed his eyes to win the game, and Sirius sighed in relief, burying his head under his blanket. _Finally, some peace…_

"Sirius?"

_Not again!_


End file.
